Sibling's Demise
by Mentally-Unstable
Summary: A secret Kurama kept hidden. An even darker past he never revealed. An enemy seeking revenge on more than one of the Spirit Detectives sits in the shadows, waiting to strike...can they stop it this time around, or will our heroes finally fall?
1. You Have A Sister?

**Yu Yu Hakusho: "Sibling's Demise"**

**Chapter One: An Introduction**

**Author's Note: Alrighty..it's my first Yu Yu Hakusho story. (Yay) Uhm..yeah, I know some of the info probably needs editing, but nothing is ever perfect. You peeps don't have to like it, I write for MEEE! MWAhahahahaHAHAHHA!..but if you do like it, please drop me a line….(I'm innocent!) W0000000000T!**

_**zZz…zZz…zZz**_

_Oh big brother, you have absolutely no idea I can see you!_

She laughed slightly, her weird sense of humor kicking in at the weirdest times.

_It's fun, just sitting here watching. But I do have a personal mission to take care of, you know. Oh wait..maybe you don't._

She laughed again

_I'm such a freak_

Kurama, or "Shuichi Minamino" as he was known in his school, look out the window, just in time to see a few bushes rustle in the distance.

_Must be the wind… _He thought, shrugging it off as he looked down at his book.

Then he sensed it again, an aura--mixed with human and demon--just outside the school. He started to get up and investigate, but the teacher walked in, and "Shuichi" was not one to skip class.

_Whew..that one was close._ She peeked out over the edge of the bush, watching him as he wrote down whatever was on the chalkboard. _Sorry bro, but I really gotta make the right entrance. You know how I am about that kinda thing._

_Yes, I do._

Gasping, she looked around, but found no one. The voice she had just heard sounded just like her brother, but when she looked back, he was still at the window, indulging in a book and his studies.

_Yep, I've already lost it._ She cast one last glance at her brother, before scurrying up the tree, and sitting on the highest limb, to wait for school to end, and to follow him home.

…**zZz..zZz…zzz….**

"Mother, are you home?" Kurama called, as he stepped into the house for just a second.

"Yes, dear!" She called from the next room, before walking into the foyer where Kurama stood.

"Mother, I'm going to Yusuke's house to study, I'll be back by tonight, is that okay?"

She nodded, smiling, "Yes, just be back by ten."

"Yes, Mother." He smiled, before shutting the door and walking out.

_Well, now I know where you live. I know Yusuke! He was the leader of your team at the Dark Tournament. Team Urameshi..his last name! Haha..aren't I a genius? _

Kurama looked behind over his shoulder, knowing someone was there, but found nothing but a light pole. "What is wrong with me today?" He mumbled, and continued walking. 10 minutes later, he arrived at Yusuke's house and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Kurama opened the door and stepped in, removing his shoes before going any further. "Yusuke, where are you!"

"The living room!"

Kurama shook his head as he walked into the living, where Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Keiko, and Puu sat around the television.

"What are you guys watching?" Kurama set his book bag down on the floor, before taking a seat next to Keiko.

"Soap operas." Keiko practically drooled, not taking her eyes off the screen, "This one is my favorite."

"Mine too." Yusuke and Kuwabara both said, staring at the television.

Botan shook her head, "I don't see how two muscle heads can sit and drool over some silly romance-filled drama show!" She grinned, "I mean, I can see why me and Keiko do, but…." She giggled slightly, before turning her attention back to the TV.

Kurama rolled his eyes as he reached for his book bag and pulled out the latest book her was reading. His eyes darted towards the door, where there was an unmistakable scratching sound, "Yusuke, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Apparently you don't, but there's someone at the door I believe."

"Come in!"

But the scratching continued.

"I'll get it," Kuwabara said, groaning as he stood up, "I gotta stretch." He walked out of the room and down the hall, coming to the door and opening it, and not seeing anyone. "What the…?"

"_Meow…mew…mew…meow…."_

Kuwabara's ears perked up as he looked down, and saw a light-brennel cat, propping it's two front paws on his pants legs, "Ohmigosh, a kitty!" He squealed as he picked up the small creature, "Well, aren't you just the cutest gosh-darn thing I've ever seen." He continued to pet and coddle the cat as he closed the door and made his way back into the living room, "Check it out, guys."

Since it was a commercial break, everyone looked up, various "Aw"'s, "Ooh"'s, and "Oh God, not another one"'s coming from the circle of teens.

"Look, she's _sooooo _cute!" Kuwabara grinned, sitting down and scratching behind the cat's ears, "Now, what can I call you?"

_I remember you, you're Kuwabara! You were my favorite. I mean, next to my brother of course. I saw you and Hiei had some tension, yeah, that guy can be a total pain in the butt. But--no pun intended--he can be cool. _

"Ah!" Kurama gasped, realizing that the aura he had been feeling all day was coming from the cat.

"What's wrong, Kurama?"

"I think..no..could it?" Kurama shook his head, "Yes, it could."

"Could what? You're weirding me out, man." He looked down at the cat in his arms, whose aura was showing plainly, and was no longer a furry, soft, creature, but a 5'5" girl with waist-length dark brown hair, and eyes to match.

"Hi, Kuwabara."

"Ahhh!" Kuwa's eyes widened as he fell against the wall, "What the..? Who the..? How did _you_ get in my lap!" His eyes narrowed, "I mean, not that I'm complaining…." He glanced down at his arms hooked around her waist before jerking them away.

She laughed slightly, looking over at Kurama, "Hey, bro."

"It _is _you!" Kurama stood up and ran over, helping her up before embracing her in a hug, "I was wondering when I'd see you again..if ever."

"Wow..I'd thought you might've forgotten about me." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before pulling away.

"I could never forget you, Autumn, you know that."

She smiled, "That's good to know."

By know, everyone had turned their attentions from the television and to the girl who just appeared in the house.

"Ok, what the heck's goin' on _now_!" Yusuke asked, crossing his arms over his chest, "I am so tired of stuff just popping up--literally--and ruining my day."

"Well, glad to know I ruined your day, Yusuke, I feel really loved."

"I didn't mean it in that way...and how do you know my name!"

"OK, let's start of the right way." She cleared her throat, "My name's Autumn, I'm half-Human, half-Cat Demon, and the way I got in was using Kuwabara's kitty weakness, and then transforming to my human form." She smiled, "I'm Kurama's sister. And I know all your names! Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Keiko, Botan, and Puu! Plus Hiei, but he's not here, and we knew each other a while ago...but, I'm rambling, sorry."

"Whoa! You have a sister, Kurama!" Kuwa yelled, standing up, "Well, we know who got the looks in _your_ family."

Kurama blinked, "I'd prefer it if you wouldn't comment on her looks, even if you _do_ mean well."

"Eek." The tall, red-head nodded, "Sorry."

"Still as protective as ever." Autumn placed a hand on Kurama's shoulder, "Bro, two things. 1), I can take care of myself, and 2), if someone's gonna compliment me, let 'em do it."

Kurama laughed, "Right...sorry."

"Besides, how do you know he wasn't talking about _you?" _She laughed, "You are quite pretty."

"Hey!" Kuwa blushed, "I was _not_ talking to Kurama!...Not that you don't look good, I mean..AGH!"

"Alright, _enough_!" Botan sighed, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Autumn. Kurama never mentioned any other family besides his Mother."

Autumn nodded, "Nice to meet you too, officially." She leaned up against the wall, before sliding down to the floor, "Well, I hate to skip to the unnecessary begging, but.." She looked up at Yusuke, "I need your help."

"My help?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, everyone's help." She sighed, and looked at Kurama, "The Oni Kiisama are back."

Kurama's eyes grew wide, "They've re-surfaced!"

She nodded, "I just found out two days ago. I made it here as fast as I could."

"What are you talking about?" Keiko asked, "What are the Oni Kiisama?"

"An old gang." Kurama closed his eyes as he sat down next to his sister, "We used to run with them..way back when. Before we were reborn."

Everyone took a seat on the floor, to listen to the story that they knew was about to be told.

_They were a gang that specialized in thievery. There were 25 of us, that's counting both me and Autumn. Heh...we'd stolen from the best of the best. The gang leader, the head Kiisama, was a fire demon, much like Hiei. We called him Hades...we didn't know his real name. But that might've been his real name, but no one ever asked. We were probably the most coordinated gang of Demons ever...our "jobs" never struck to close to the other. We waited months after each steal before we did it again. We didn't have a certain pattern...we just waited until everyone stopped talking about us, and then we would strike. We were well known all across the world, everyone talked about us, wondered who were were, where our "hideout" was. But the thing is, we walked around like everyday, average humans. No one knew our secret, no one ever suspected us, we lead the perfect life. We had everything...money, jewels, priceless stones, it was the perfect life for us...not to mention all the fun we had…._

Kurama laughed slightly, "Now I do understand the saying the 'good old days'."

"But what happened?" Keiko asked, strangely intrigued, "Did Autumn die? How did the gang break up? How did you two break away?"

Kurama smiled, "I'm getting to that."

"The part when I die is the best." Autumn said, jokingly.

And Kurama continued….

_We made the plans to rob from the supposedly strongest demon of all, named Valkera. He was a rare breed...a mixture of all the elements. Earth, air, wind, and fire. He was probably one of three of his kind left in the world...if that many. When the time came for us to extract the plan, it went smoothly. The guards at the front of Valkera's castle dropped dead at the scent of the plant I threw at their feet, and we got in easily. A demon named Kizuka flew us up to the highest floor, where we knew Valkera kept all his "treasures", then we opened the window and went in. Simple as that. We filled up the bags we carried, and were about to leave, when Autumn spotted this emerald necklace. Emerald is not only her favorite stone, but also her birth stone. I told her she could have it, and when her fingers touched it, it exploded. No one else was killed...or even injured, but Autumn was nothing more than a charred pile of ash. _

"Atleast I went out in style."

Kurama gave her an odd look, and continued…

_I kept my sorrow to myself, but there was a small piece of the emerald left, and I took it. Then we left. The only trace of us in Valkera's caslte was Autumn and, of course, all the missing treasures. A few weeks later, Hades was already planning our next strike. And that's when I lost it. I told him it wouldn't be the same without Autumn, that we needed her expertise. When he continued to plan, I left, and didn't about them again until nearly a year later. It had spread from village to village, every town knowing about it. The Oni Kiisama had been captured, and it was said that the leader, Hades, blamed the one who left, named "Kurama". I figured I would never see or hear of them again...but once again, my sister has proved me wrong._

"That's so sad.." Keiko looked at Autumn, "I can't believe you got killed!"

She nodded, "Yeah..but I'm back now. And as it turns out, me and Kurama were the glue that held the Oni Kiisama together."

"Ooooh...I so smell a blockbuster movie coming out!" Yusuke grinned, "You guys should _sooooo_ write the screenplay."

Keiko whacked him on the head, "You imbecile! Kurama just told us the greatest story ever and you're thinking about making a movie!"

"It was a better storyline than any soap opera." Botan smiled.

Kuwabara nodded, "Whoa...I never knew you had such a dark past, Kurama. Why didn't you tell anybody?"

"I like to keep to myself. You all know that. I share nothing unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Yeah...we--well, I--didn't know Hiei had a sister, until I accidentally found out. You never did tell me about her, Kurama!"

Kurama froze for a second, before a familiar voice echoed from outside.

"I've told you before...my sister is none of your concern."

Everyone looked out the window just in time to see Hiei fall from the tree, gracefully landing on his feet, "So stop mentioning her."

"Hiei!" Autumn yelled, walking over, "It's been a while, my fire-breathing dragon friend."

"Yes, and you're still the idiot you were the last time I saw you."

"And you're still the 3 foot tall little rat who can't even reach to get his own _sweet snow _and is too proud to ask for help."

Hiei smirked, "Nice to see you, Autumn."

"You too."

"Geez, you know Hiei too?" Yusuke asked, "Who are you...and I want the truth!"

She shrugged, "I helped him and Kurama for a while...you know how it is. I scratch your back, you scratch mine. 'Cept Hiei couldn't reach.."

He stared at her, "Very original." He muttered, sarcastically.

Botan, who had been lost in her own thoughts, suddenly perked up, "Oh! I'd better go back to the UnderWorld and tell Koenma about the Oni Kiisama! I'm sure he has a file on them...plus, he can arrange for that to be Yusuke's next case!"

"So...you'll help me?" She glanced at Kurama, "Or...us...really. I hate to be a bother..but these guys are dangerous.".

Yusuke nodded, "Sure. Sounds pretty fun. But it all depends on what Diaper-boy says about it."

"Yusuke! Treat Koenma with respect! He deserves it, after all, I mean, he _only _brought you back to life after you died…and gave you _another_ chance to come back after you screwed up the _first_ time!"

Yusuke sighed, "Fine...Oh-Mighty-Koenma then."

"Hmph." Botan's oar materialized beside her and she hopped on, "I'll see you guys later. Nice meeting you Autumn!" She smiled, before flying out the open window.

"Cool...I want one!" Autumn said, as she watched Botan disappear.

Kurama rolled his eyes, "Autumn...do you have a place to stay tonight?"

She shrugged, "Dunno. Figure I'll sleep in a tree, like every night."

He shook his head, "No...that's no good. You need a bed…I don't want you out in the cold."

"Kurama, don't you think your Mother will disapprove? What would she say if you came dragging a girl she didn't know into her house?"

He sighed, "I believe you're right." He glanced at Hiei…

"Why are you looking at me, you fool? I sleep in a tree too...the rare times I actually sleep."

"I'd let you stay here," Yusuke said, "but I don't think mom would dig it."

"My parents don't allow anyone over, over night.." Keiko sighed, "I'm sorry."

Autumn smiled, "Seriously...I'm good. There's this one limb on a tree on Link Street...it's _so comfortable_."

"Shizuru wouldn't mind.." Kuwabara spoke up, "and I could sleep on the couch and let you have my bed."

Kurama looked at him, "Is your sister at home all the time?"

Kuwa glared, "Oh, c'mon man! Don't you trust me!"

"No."

"Ohhh…"

Kurama looked at his sister, "Well?"

"Geez, if you're not gonna let up, fine. I'll stay with Kuwabara."

Kurama nodded, "Fine...but we're having a little chat first." He grabbed Kuwabara by the shoulder, and walked into the kitchen.

"That _cannot _be good." Yusuke said, with a smirk.

**A/N: There's probably not gonna be much romance in this story, but if it is it won't be anything concerning Hiei or Kurama. That's the only hint your getting.**


	2. Latura

Sibling's Demise Chapter 2: "The Oni Kiisama""

Author's Note: HAHAHA! I own everyone in this chapter! Well, except for certain ones mentioned. And I really don't even own "Latura" cause I got the name out of an "Angel" novel. XD Yeah, I'm sad. But in the book he was the Indonesian God of Death. So, I thought he was a pretty cool character to base off of. I'm not sureif he was the actual God of Death, so, if he is, well, he owns himself, I just designed my character after him.Hehehee. Thanks to CNIMBWM for her review, I'm glad you liked it, though you didn't know what you were reading. XD

…zZz…

Everything is adding up. Soon I will exact my revenge...upon not only our former founders' enemies, but also upon my fathers'. They will fall into our trap…everything is set perfectly. They think they can take us…defeat us? Just because some stupid little girl said so? She may be Kurama's sister…but she's just as weak as the rest. Nevertheless, her killing will be special…as will that of Kurama and the Urameshi boy…

The young man's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of his second in command. His black eyes glanced down at the man, and a cruel smile crossed his thin lips, "What is it now, Razule?"

The man called "Razule" stood as straight as a board, with ice cold blue eyes and jet black hair that came down to the floor. His white shirt held the blood stains from battles fought hundreds of years ago, and his black pants held the same, only not as visible. His bony fingers grasped the handle of the sword that he always kept at his side, as he repeated the message that had been fed to him from his spies on the Human Plane, "Latura, my Lord, the girl has found her brother. Blaze sends word that she has entrusted her help in the Spirit Detectives."

The man called Latura raised an eyebrow, as he stood from his throne, "The Urameshi brat?"

Razule nodded, "Yes, sir."

Latura's black eyes glazed over with anger, as he stepped closer to Razule, looking down at him, "You are sure?"

Razule nodded again.

Latura chuckled softly, "This Blaze character…you trust him?"

"We've fought many battles, my lord. I trust him well."

"Tell him to keep track of her…we don't want to lose her. Tell him to befriend her if he must…we need to know what they're planning. We need to know everything."

"Yes, my Lord."

"I can't make the same mistake my father did."

Razule bowed slightly, and then exited the room, to pass the message along to his acquaintance.

Latura also exited the room, but to a different room. He stopped at a large door, and pulled a key from the pocket of his black sweatpants, placing it in the lock and turning, he entered the room, and locked the door again behind him.

They plan to grow stronger…I already know. Latura thought as he continued to walk down the long hall, pulling out his sword. _Her brother, Kurama, he is familiar with the originals, but he has not met me yet. _He stopped at another door, and smiled cruelly, _But Yusuke…oh, he knew my father well. And he shall know me even better._

Latura thought as he continued to walk down the long hall, pulling out his sword. He stopped at another door, and smiled cruelly, 

…xXx…

"Blaze! Report!" Razule said, snapping his fingers. Blaze then appeared, a ghost in thin air, "Yes, Raz?"

Razule rolled his eyes at the silly nickname, and turned to him, "Master Latura has a new mission for you."

Blaze raised an eyebrow, listening intently.

"You will follow the girl everywhere. Find out what she does, where she goes, who she's friends with. He says you shall befriend her too, if it will help the search any."

Blaze chuckled, "I do like befriending pretty young girls. You know that…it won't be a problem for me."

"No!" Razule yelled, pointed teeth baring, "Not in that way. Latura doesn't want any of that."

"Oh really? He intends to keep her for himself, then?"

"Shut up…you know nothing of which you speak of."

"I'm not as stupid as I look, Razule. All these years, you should know that."

"Just don't lay a finger on her. Promise me that."

Blaze nodded, "Fine…not a finger." He smirked, "She's not even my type." And with that, he was gone again.

To Be Continued….

A/N: Short and crappy. How I like it and how I write it. XD Uhm…review me, foo'!


	3. Aliens and Bad Dreams

**Sibling's Demise**

Chapter Three

"Aliens and Bad Dreams"

**Author's Note:** Wow, I can't believe I haven't updated this story since 2005. And to think, it was one of my favorite projects. (rolls eyes) Well, I'm a douche. Anyway, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed me, even though they probably don't even remember, they deserve thanks. So, to Yukino Amida, CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe, Ishimaru Amon, Seeyu, JoannaKuwabara, shadow-5-girl, and foxykurama0555 for your wonderful reviews! Hopefully, at least one of you will remember and drop me a line. XD Anyway, on with the very long-delayed chapter three….

…

_Oh great…what did big brother tell him?_ Autumn thought as she stopped abruptly on the sidewalk, glancing nervously at Kuwabara who was walking with her--on the sidewalk _across_ the street.

_I hope he didn't use the line about poison ivy and acupuncture…that was always one of his favorites._

She waited for the traffic to stop, before crossing the street and walking silently behind Kuwabara. She stuffed her hands in her pockets, watching him walk, studying his body language. Was he afraid of what Kurama told him…or afraid of her?

"You're friends with my brother, aren't you? Whatever he said he'd do…he probably won't."

Kuwabara froze, turning around slowly and letting out a yelp when he saw her. "Hey! What're you doin' over here? I thought…"

She held up her hands, "Shut it and walk on the same side walk with me, will ya? I am going to be staying in the same house as you, you know." She smirked, walking past him.

"I take it you're the brat of the family." He mumbled, raising an eyebrow as he walked in-step next to her.

"Well, I did die because I just _had_ to have that pretty necklace, and I just wouldn't leave without it." She laughed, "What does that say about me?"

"Heh…betcha learned your lesson, though."

"I like to think I did." She nodded, shrugging, "Ah, forget about me…I'm boring. How about you? You live alone?"

"Uhh…"

"Oh yeah, you live with your sister, right? I forgot…I'm dense, sometimes." She stopped, looking up at him, "Aw man, how's she gonna take me coming to stay with you?"

He chuckled, "Heh, she'll be ok with it. She's a laid-back kinda gal."

Her eyes widened, before she burst out laughing.

"Geez, what's so funny?"

"N-Nothing…just!" She continued laughing, "Who says 'gal'?!"

"Oh, so now you're gonna make fun of my vocabulary?" He yelled playfully, shoving her lightly, "English ain't exactly my best subject."

"Really? What is?"

He thought a moment, "Heh…lunch."

Kuwabara cringed at her Earth-shattering laugh-slash-snort.

"I'm sorry!" She said, continuing to giggle, "I didn't see that one coming."

"Man, you'll laugh at anything."

"You have to understand, humor in the demon world is a very rare thing." She nodded, looping her arms around his arm and lying her head on his shoulder.

Kurama's threats crept slowly back into Kuwabara's mind as he looked down at the young demon, _Kurama was right…she's not shy._

"I used to never laugh…unless it was at my brother." A dreamy smile played across her face as a gaze overcame her, "I used to think I had nothing to laugh about. Then I died. Now, I try to laugh as much as possible. Dying really puts things in perspective for a person." She shook her head, "I'm sorry…I tend to ramble. Feel free to slap me next time."

Then she went silent, only making the noise of small sighs every now and then until they arrived at Kuwabara's home.

"Sis, we're home!" Kuwabara called as he and Autumn walked in, removing their shoes before walking any further into the house.

"And who exactly is 'we', Kazu?" Into the room stepped Shizuru, cigarette hanging loosely from her lips as she walked over to Autumn, "Hmm…sorry, Kazu. She's cute, but I told you--no girlfriends allowed over at night."

"Gah!" Kuwabara groaned, slapping his forehead.

Autumn smiled nervously, quickly letting go of Kuwabara's arm and stepping away from him, "No, we just met!"

Shizuru raised an eyebrow, "So…you're an escort? Kazu, what are you thinking?!"

Kuwabara literally fell over, and Autumn blushed a color red unknown to man, "Heh, no!" She laughed nervously, "My name is Autumn--I'm Kuram…err, Shuichi's sister! And your brother said that I could stay with you."

"Shuichi? You mean Kurama? Huh, I didn't know he had a sister. Hmm…" Shizuru smiled softly, "Are you a fox, too?"

"Cat, actually." Autumn grinned, "How else would I have gotten the attention of 'Kazu'?"

"Heh. Well, I'm Shizuru and you're welcome to stay. Just don't drink my alcohol and no hanky-panky."

Autumn blushed again.

Shizuru knelt down next to Kuwabara, who still lay on the floor, "And bro…you can sleep on the couch. Let the lady have the bed, ok?" She stood up and turned to Autumn, "Well, good night!"

"Good…night? Oh!" Another nervous laugh from Autumn, "Oh, by the way, I don't know how to thank you for letting me stay here. I appreciate it so much, Shizuru."

"No problem. Just follow the rules and nobody gets hurt." Shizuru winked before walking out.

"Gosh darn it…" Kuwabara mumbled, "I already said you could have my room…"

"Well, I knew that. It's not Shizuru's fault that she didn't." Autumn laughed, extending her hand to help him stand up.

"Still…she didn't have to be so darn snotty about it!" He took her hand and stood up, still frowning.

"You're a trip, Kuwa." She said, laughing again, before walking away.

…

_I see you, little girl…little tattle-tale. You thought you could run…from me? Ha! You half-breeds are even more foolish than I thought! You thought you'd tell big brother, and he would protect you? Him and his merry little posse of wannabes?_

_THINK AGAIN!_

_I will get my hands on you again, and when I do, I will not let you go. You will pay for what you've done, but more importantly, for what you haven't done. You betrayed me, you disregarded your duties, and you will pay._

_I will kill your brother, and everyone else you care for._

_And I will make you watch._

_I want to hear you cry._

_I want to hear you beg and scream for their mercy. _

_I want to taste your sweet, pitiful tears as you hold the lifeless body of your brother in your arms. You brother…the fox demon!_

_No!_ Autumn yelled as she sat up, breathing heavily as she remembered the horrifyingly vivid dream she'd just experienced. "Kurama…what have I done…? Dragging you into this…"

She gasped when she heard footsteps, and let out a sigh of relief when Kuwabara burst in.

"Autumn! I heard you scream! What's wrong? Demon attackers? Burglars?" He gasped, "ALIENS?!

She laughed, "Sorry Kuwa…I just had a bad dream, that's all."

His face fell, "Oh. Darn it! You had me ready to kick tail for no reason at all!"

"Kurama told you he'd infect you with slow, painful toxins if you let anything happen to me, didn't he?

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Oh, boy."


End file.
